Three Is Just Right
by gambits princess
Summary: Rocco has been thinking about the twins


Rocco first meets the twins down at the pub a week and a half after they moved to Boston. He told a few jokes at the bar and then like most nights wound up in a brawl. This time however, did not end with him with a bloody nose, instead he found two young Irish men fighting with him at his side. The three of them have been friends ever since.

He's a bit closer to Murphy then Conner. He assumes this is due to sharing a sense of recklessness with Murphy. He gets along with Conner almost just as easily though he assumes this has to do with the fact he fights side by side with the brothers in any fight with no need for an explanation. The three of them are often seen together and it doesn't take Rocco long to notice the twins are a bit closer than most siblings.

He first notices it when they have been friends for about a month. He spends the night at the twins' crappy apartment and intends to pass out on the couch, but Murphy stops him and says he can have his bed for the night. Murphy climbs into bed with Conner, and while Rocco didn't think much of this he did note the fact Murphy's bed looked as if it hadn't been touched in a long time. Rocco turns back to the twins curled up in Conner's bed and sees they have already gotten comfortable, as if they've been sleeping together for years, but then Rocco reasons they probably have and climbs into bed.

The next time he notices anything odd is when a bar fight puts Murphy in the hospital for possible internal bleeding. Conner sits by his brother's bedside until he's released. This isn't what makes Rocco wonder, no Rocco begins to wonder again when instead of allowing Murphy to leave in a wheel chair, he picks up his slightly smaller brother and carries him to the car and into their home. Murphy puts up a fuss the whole time but Rocco doesn't miss the way his fingers cling to Conner's shoulders.

There are many more moments where Rocco thinks they're too close but he's not sure until a year after he's known them. He's heading over for dinner; pizza in one hand, beer in the other. He leans into the door to knock his knee against it when a low moan carries through the door. It's Conner, and Rocco's first thought is "he's got a girl over," but then he hears a very male whimper and he knows that voice.

He's heard that quiet tone every time Murphy leans in to tell him a joke. He has just a moment to think about the fact that his two best friends are in an incestuous relationship before he brings his knee into the door out of shock. The sound of muffled curses and belt buckles clinking meet his ears before Conner rips the door open, shirtless. Murphy stands behind his brother, wrapped in a sweater that's just a bit too large for him, a pale flush covering his cheeks and nose.

Rocco stares at Murphy for just a split moment but it feels like years because he's trying to memorize the way the other man looks. A clearing throat breaks the trance and Rocco snaps into action shoving the beer and pizza into Conner's arms with a grin. " Sorry to interrupt lads but ya did invite me ta dinner, " Rocco says with only a bit of worry in his tone.

Conner and Murphy glance at each other, a wordless conversation between the two of them, and then Conner is looking at him, looking into him almost. " Yer ok with this? With Murphy and I? " Conner asks the unfinished questions.

Rocco looks at these men he's come to call his best friends and then grins wide and wraps them both into a hug. " Hey, the way I see it it's none of my concern who yer both fucking, so long as yer both happy."

After all that went down, the three of them returned to their normal state of friends just with the added benefit of the brothers not having to hide in front Rocco anymore. At first, Rocco doesn't think much of it, except how the twins belonged together. It is written in their body language and Rocco wonders how he ever thought the two of them are just brothers.

Rocco really is happy for the two of them. He and his girlfriend haven't been happy for a while now, and Rocco finally ended it last week. He shows up at the twins' house with two six packs and nachos he nicked from a local fuel station. They ended the night passed out in a pile and when Rocco awoke wrapped up in both brothers he found himself not wanting to move. He stays still, remaining embraced in his two best friends until Murphy whimpers out his displeasure at the cold and Connor gets up in search of a blanket for him.

Rocco rolls out of Murphy's grip and moves over to the couch. When Connor comes back he pauses as he spots Murphy watching Rocco closely. Connor glances at Rocco but says nothing as he lies back down on the floor, draping a blanket across him and Murphy. Rocco waits until both brothers are back asleep before he leaves.

Here he is months later and the awkward moments are beginning to outweigh the fun times. Rocco finds himself looking at the twins more and more. There is nothing Rocco can do but admit to himself that somewhere along the line he has fallen for the brothers. All that is left to do now is figure out what he is going to do about it. Another week passes before Rocco decides the only choice is to talk to the brothers and hope for the best. It takes another week for him to grow the balls to actually do it.

" Before we crack open the beers I need to talk to the two'a ya." Rocco's voice was shaky.

" Ya know ya can tell us anythin', Roc," Murphy states sincerely and Connor nods in agreement.

" I don't have any experience with this kinda thing, and this may make things complicated between the three of us, but I need ta take that chance, " Rocco starts off strong but his voice grows quieter as he goes on. " It's been a while now, and I'm not sure when it started, but I may be fallin for ya. "

It is silent for a moment and then Conner speaks, " which one? "

" What? " Rocco asks.

" Which one of us? " Murphy clarifies.

" The both of ya, " Rocco whispers.

He stands there staring at the twins as they look at one another; one of their wordless conversations playing behind their eyes before the finally speak to him.

" We've been together fer a long time, Roc, " Murphy starts. " In that time only five people have found out about us. "

" The first was a classmate. He called us sick and got a gang of his friends to jump us after school," Connor continues taking Murphy's hand.

" That's when we learned to fight, " Murphy says gripping Connor's hand tight. " The second person was a local pastor, who politely asked our mum to change church's. "

" The third was a teacher who called our mum, " Conner picks up the conversation where Murphy leaves off. " She was the fourth to know and she bought us to plane tickets to Boston the next day."

" She told us she loved us and that love could never be a sin, but that we weren't safe at home if anyone else found out " Murphy adds quietly.

" When we got here we decided to be careful because even though no one knew us here, incest or not, gays aren't often smiled upon by most men, " Connor says as he and Murphy takes a step closer to Rocco. " But then you found us out. "

" And not only did you accept us, but you were truly happy for us, just like mum, " Murphy smiles.

" We've always had each other. Never needed any one else, but you wormed your way into our life. " Connor slides his hand up Rocco's arm. " And I've seen the way you and Murph look at one another. "

" And I've seen the way you and Connor look at one another, " Murphy says, as he too, runs a hand up Rocco's arm.

" We've never been anyone but each other before so we can't promise this will go smoothly, but we'd like to give it a try, " Conner finishes before leaning in for a kiss.

Murphy follows after his brother, and each kiss is magical and Rocco doesn't know if this is gonna work but he has never wanted to try so badly at anything before.


End file.
